Lips are Movin
by Kecebong
Summary: Maka, gerakkanlah bibirmu untuk mengucapkan kebenaran. Jika kau memang memiliki keinginan, maka ungkapkan. Prompt: Kiss #14SHKE


Suara ketukan pintu sejenak menghentikan kegiatan Hinata yang sedang menyeduh kopi instan. Perempuan itu meletakkan sendok yang digunakan untuk mengaduk kopi di meja _pantry_ kemudian melangkah menuju ruang depan. Sebelum membuka pintu, Hinata melirik sejenak jam dinding dan tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Berbagai spekulasi tentang identitas sang tamu tidak diundang mendadak melintas di pikiran. Hei, orang gila mana yang memilih bertamu pada jam lewat tengah malam? Bukankah masih banyak pilihan waktu lain yang menurut Hinata lebih sopan?

Saat hendak memutar kunci, gerakan Hinata berhenti karena mendengar dering ponsel dari ruang makan. Dengan langkah cepat Hinata memilih untuk kembali ke ruang makan untuk menjawab panggilan. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar _touchscreen_ membuat Hinata menghela napas lega perlahan.

"Sas―"

"Bisakah kau cepat keluar dan buka pintunya?"

Dari nada suaranya yang terdengar tidak sabar, Hinata yakin laki-laki yang berada di balik pintu depan rumahnya pasti akan memberinya segala jenis umpatan. Dan tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun sebagai balasan, Hinata segera mengakhiri panggilan. Langkah kaki yang tidak sabaran membawa Hinata kembali ke pintu depan. Hinata segera membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya sambil membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Laki-laki itu memberikan satu kecupan di pipi kanan Hinata sebagai jawaban kemudian melangkah memasuki ruang makan.

"Berikan aku air," Hinata segera mengambil gelas, menuangkan air hingga hampir penuh, lalu memberikannya kepada laki-laki yang kini duduk dengan mata sedikit terpejam. "…dan jangan bertanya apapun," Hinata yang memang hendak mengajukan beberapa bertanyaan langsung berdecak pelan.

 _Well,_ laki-laki itu memang selalu menunjukan sisi menyebalkan apabila sedang kelelahan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Hinata melangkah menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil cangkir kopi yang masih panas kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kupikir kau akan kembali dari Suna lusa," Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil meletakan toples cemilan. Mata pucat Hinata melirik tangan Sasuke yang sedang me- _reject_ sebuah panggilan. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Hinata yakin bahwa panggilan tersebut pasti dari salah satu perempuan yang telah Sasuke campakan.

"Seharusnya memang lusa," Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. "Karin datang ke kantor dan mengacau," Hinata meringis. Karin, mantan kekasih Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai model salah satu _brand_ pakaian ternama memang dikenal memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit merepotkan. Tapi untuk datang mengacau dengan alasan tidak mau diputuskan begitu saja rasanya cukup gila, bukan?

"Dan bagaimana caramu menanganinya?" Hinata melirik Sasuke yang mengambil cangkir kopinya. Selama bertahun-tahun menyaksikan kehidupan asmara sahabatnya, Hinata selalu merasa kagum pada cara Sasuke menagani masalah yang berkaitan dengan perempuan. _Sure_ , kalau tidak lihai dalam menagani perempuan, mungkin sudah sejak lama Sasuke terlibat ke dalam banyak _scandal_ yang akan menurunkan reputasinya sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan ritel Uchiha.

"Membuat pernyataan bahwa akulah pihak yang telah dicampakan," Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Hinata yang tampak menahan tawa. "Tidak ada yang lucu disini," Hinata berdeham beberapa kali untuk berusaha menyamarkan tawanya. Namun ternyata usahanya gagal. Suara tawa yang ia hasilkan justru lebih keras dari yang bisa ditahannya. Tawa Hinata mulai mereda saat merasakan bibir Sasuke membungkam bibirnya.

Satu gigitan pada bibir bawah membuat Hinata memberikan akses pada lidah Sasuke untuk menginvasi lebih dalam. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan adalah pilihan terbaik bagi Hinata untuk menjinakkan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang _bad mood_ dan kelelahan.

.

.

 _ **Lips are Movin**_

 _ **By Kecebong**_

 _ **Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

.

.

.

Jika ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hinata mengenai status hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, maka dengan senang hati Hinata akan menjawab bahwa mereka bersahabat. Lalu apa arti ciuman-ciuman yang sering mereka lakukan? _Well,_ apakah ada aturan tertulis mengenai dua sahabat yang dilarang berciuman? Tidak ada, bukan? Jadi, hal tersebut sebaiknya memang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan. Lagi pula diantara keduanya tidak ada yang merasa dirugikan.

Yang merasa dirugikan mungkin hanyalah pihak yang mengaku **sedang** menjadi atau **pernah** menjadi teman kencan singkat Uchiha muda. Beberapa yang belum rela menerima fakta hampir selalu mencurigai Hinata sebagai penyebab mereka dicampakkan begitu saja. Jadi, ketika menemukan seorang perempuan cantik mengamuk di _café_ miliknya, Hinata hanya dapat menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mencoba memberikan penjelasan. Jika tidak berhasil, Hinata hanya perlu meminta kokinya, Kiba untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

Memang sedikit merepotkan, namun Hinata sudah terbiasa menghadapi permasalahan demikian. Beberapa karyawan _café_ yangsudah memahami keadaan biasanya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan tanpa mempedulikan jalannya melodrama dengan plot yang membosankan. Sebagai bentuk kompensasi, di akhir bulan biasanya _café_ Hinata menerima beberapa lusin piring dan gelas dari salah satu _department store_ milik keluarga Uchiha.

Omong-omong mengenai _department store_ milik keluarga Uchiha, semalam sebelum tidur Sasuke sempat meminta Hinata untuk mendampinginya hadir dalam pesta peresmian salah satu cabang _department store_ yang dibangun di distrik timur Konoha. Jika memikirkan mengenai berbagai risiko yang mungkin akan Hinata hadapi hanya karena dirinya hadir sebagai pendamping Uchiha Sasuke di sebuah pesta, rasanya sedikit menambah beban pikiran. Menolak ikut dengan berbagai alasan? Ck, tidak akan mempan. Lagi pula semalam Hinata terpaksa menyanggupinya karena Sasuke mengancam akan menidurinya jika menerima respon penolakan.

Ancaman kosong sebenarnya. Karena Hinata tahu, dirinya dan Sasuke sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak lagi melibatkan hubungan seksual dalam persahabatan mereka. Kontak fisik yang dilakukan terbatas pada ciuman saja. Itupun hanya ketika mereka berada dalam suasana yang membuat keduanya menginginkan kehangatan yang sama. Ah, jangan lupakan juga kebiasaan Sasuke yang akan segera membungkam mulut Hinata dengan ciuman apabila mulai kadar cerewetnya sudah menjengkelkan.

Kiba dulu juga pernah meragukan hubungan persahabatan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Kiba menilai hubungan persahabatan keduanya tidak wajar karena afeksi yang saling diberikan lebih terlihat seperti afeksi terhadap kekasih. Dan mungkin karena itulah, Kiba yang dulu pernah optimis bisa mendapatkan cinta Hinata mulai memilih untuk mundur teratur. Terlebih lagi Kiba merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap permusuhan yang selalu Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Terkadang Kiba merasa simpati pada Hinata yang lebih memilih untuk menjadi pendengar setia kisah kasih Sasuke dengan perempuan-perempuan di luar sana yang seolah hanya untuk _having fun_ atau sekadar _one night stand._

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam Hinata mencoba untuk memilih gaun yang cocok dipakainya untuk menghadiri acara peresmian. Hinata bukan jenis perempuan yang suka memakai ataupun mengoleksi gaun. Gaun yang terdapat di lemarinya bahkan bisa dihitung jari. Model gaunnya pun terlihat kurang pantas jika dipakai untuk acara resmi. _Please_ , Hinata tidak mau jika sampai salah kostum. Bukan dirinya saja yang akan menanggung malu, melainkan juga orang yang telah mengajaknya.

Hari ini Hinata sengaja pulang lebih awal untuk membeli beberapa aksesoris dekorasi _café._ Kiba menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, namun keberadaan rekan bisnisnya itu di _café_ sangatlah penting sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Sebelum berangkat Hinata menyempatkan mampir ke apartemen untuk mandi dan berganti baju sekaligus mengecek koleksi gaunnya. Dan benar saja, gaun yang dimilikinya ternyata tidak bisa ia kenakan untuk acara besok malam. Hm, membeli gaun baru mungkin ide yang cukup _brilliant_.

Deringan ponsel membuat Hinata memilih untuk menutup lemarinya. Senyum simpul terukir di wajah Hinata saat melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar _smartphone_ -nya.

 _ **"Kau di**_ **café** _ **?"**_

"Di apartemen," balas Hinata. Perempuan itu duduk di depan meja rias, sejenak mengamati wajahnya, kemudian mengambil _lipstick pink_ sebagai _finishing make up_ simpelnya sore ini. "aku mau belanja jadi pulang lebih awal,"

 _ **"Dengan Kiba?"**_ Hinata sempat mendengar nada tidak suka dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sendiri," setelah memastikan rok coklat pendek dan baju sifon putihnya tampak rapih, Hinata mengambil tas coklat kecil lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

" _ **Aku temani,"**_

"Tidak usah," Hinata mengambil sepatu _wedges_ coklat muda dari rak sepatu yang berada di dekat pintu keluar. "kau masih banyak pekerjaan, bukan?"

" _ **Mampir ke kantor naik taksi, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan sebentar lagi,"**_ dan sambungan komunikasi mereka diputuskan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, kemudian memilih untuk tidak jadi mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Baiklah, lagi pula sudah cukup lama Hinata tidak _hang out_ bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam Hinata dan Sasuke sudah selesai berbelanja. Seperti biasa, Sasuke pasti jadi mendadak cerewet jika dimintai pendapat tentang barang-barang yang ingin Hinata beli. Debat kusir terjadi saat memilih aksesoris _café,_ memilih model serta warna gaun yang cocok untuk Hinata, hingga perdebatan tentang Sasuke yang ingin membelikan gelang sementara Hinata tidak mau menerima jenis barang dengan harga yang mahal.

Saat ini mereka duduk bersama untuk menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran _sea food_ favorit Hinata. Sasuke sejak dulu kerap kali mentraktir Hinata makan. Selain karena Hinata tidak pilih-pilih makanan, perempuan itu juga pasti selalu menghabiskan makanan yang telah dipesan. Bukan karena faktor kelaparan, melainkan Hinata memang menyukai apapun jenis makanan. Beruntungnya apapun jenis makanan yang dikonsumsi Hinata, sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi berat badan.

Saat menyantap _desert_ , Sasuke menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang mungkin akan segera memutuskan semua teman kencannya sebelum acara peresmian. Selain itu Sasuke menceritakan bahwa ibunya merindukan Hinata dan memintanya untuk sesekali berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Ayah Sasuke juga sempat bertanya apakah Hinata akan hadir dalam pesta peresmian besok malam. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata merindukan suasana tenang keluarga Uchiha yang dulu hidup bertetangga dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Sejak wafatnya Mrs. Hyuuga dua tahun lalu, Hyuuga Hiashi memilih tinggal menetap di Suna dengan alasan ingin mengenang masa-masa mudanya dengan mendiang istri tercinta. Selain itu, pekerjaannya yang sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Suna memang mengharuskannya untuk tinggal menetap. Hinata biasanya rutin mengunjungi ayahnya sekali dalam dua bulan. Terkadang Sasuke juga pergi menemani Hinata berkunjung apabila pekerjaannya tidak terlalu padat.

Hinata tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa dimana pun dan kapan pun, Sasuke selalu ada bersamanya. Saat masa-masa kecilnya, masa remajanya, masa-masa dewasanya. Dan sekarang juga, Sasuke duduk bersamanya. Menikmati _pudding_ coklat di restoran dengan jari-jari Sasuke yang bergerak pelan membuat pola-pola abstrak di atas punggung tangan kirinya.

"Jadi kenapa kau berencana memutuskan semua teman kencanmu?" Hinata tersenyum saat merasakan tangan besar Sasuke meremas pelan jemari-jemarinya.

"Kau mungkin akan memukulku," Sasuke mengembuskan napas perlahan.

Melihat raut wajah laki-laki dihadapannya membuat senyum di wajah Hinata perlahan menghilang. Entah mengapa berbagai jenis pikiran negatif mendadak menghinggapi isi kepala Hinata. Demi Tuhan kalau sampai Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk, Hinata akan benar-benar memukulinya.

"Aku akan tinggal di Suna," mata gelap Sasuke menatap lembut mata pucat Hinata.

"Tinggal sementara?" tolong jawab iya! Tolong katakan iya!

"Menetap disana," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya pada jemari-jemari Hinata.

"Mulai kapan?" Hinata mecoba mengendalikan diri agar nada suaranya tetap terdengar biasa.

"Dua hari setelah peresmian," Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hinata. Keputusannya untuk mengatakan rencana kepindahannya pada Hinata malam ini rasanya jelas sekali salah. Sial, seharusnya sejak sebulan yang lalu Sasuke mengatakannya. Tapi sungguh dia tidak tega untuk melakukannya.

Melihat senyum Hinata yang perlahan muncul kembali membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Hinata kembali memakan _pudding_ coklat kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan mulai menceritakan tentang Kiba yang kemarin membuat kreasi _cake_ baru bersamanya dengan wajah cerah.

Jika sudah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, itu berarti Hinata benar-benar marah besar pada Sasuke. Dan tentunya masalah ini akan sulit untuk diselesaikan.

.

.

.

Acara peresmian dimulai pukul tujuh malam sehingga Sasuke akan menjemput Hinata sekitar pukul enam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Hinata sudah selesai merias wajahnya. _Make up_ yang dipakai Hinata didominasi dengan warna yang disesuaikan dengan gaun selututnya yang berwarna _peach._ Rambut panjangnya sengaja digerai dan dibuat ikal di bagian bawah.

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah selesai bersiap, Hinata menyalakan laptop untuk mengopi data berisi resep beberapa minuman baru yang diberikan oleh Kiba siang tadi. Selesai mengopi, Hinata membuka salah satu folder yang berisi koleksi foto dirinya dengan Sasuke. Foto masa-masa kecil, foto semasa sekolah, foto semasa kuliah, foto _hang out_ , foto-foto di apartemen baru Sasuke, foto bersama keluarga Uchiha saat pesta _barbeque_ tahun lalu, dan foto-foto iseng lainnya.

Saat menemukan beberapa foto ciuman Hinata tersenyum. Hinata ingat foto-foto itu diambil saat masih SMA. Baik wajah Hinata maupun Sasuke masih terlihat kekanakan. Dan kalau tidak salah ingat, saat itu mereka masih berstatus pacaran yang akhirnya putus setelah dua bulan.

Alasan berakhirnya hubungan keduanya pada masa itu cukup sederhana. Meniduri Hinata membuat Sasuke jera. Bukan karena Hinata payah dalam masalah itu, melainkan justru Sasuke merasa tidak tega. Dengan kehidupan seksualnya yang aktif, menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacar adalah hal yang paling ingin segera diakhirinya. Sasuke terlalu sayang pada Hinata. Oleh sebab itulah keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi sahabat dan berkomitmen untuk tidak pernah lagi melibatkan hubungan seksual di dalamnya.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada persahabatannya dengan Sasuke apabila dulu mereka tetap berpacaran. Hinata cukup puas dengan keadaan sekarang. Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya. Selalu mementingkan dirinya. Selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaannya.

Hinata tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak perempuan yang sudah berkencan maupun hanya sebagai teman Sasuke melakukan _one night stand_. Selama dirinya masih menjadi prioritas utama Sasuke, Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Karena faktanya bukan Sasuke yang memegang kendali atas dirinya, melainkan Hinatalah yang sejak dulu telah memonopoli Sasuke dalam berbagai aspek kehidupan. Dan apakah Hinata akan merelakan Sasuke menghilang dari kesehariannya begitu saja? Tolong segera lupakan, karena pertanyaan tersebut terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Sikap ceria Hinata malam ini hanya sebagai tameng untuk menutupi segala kebohongan. Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar bahwa setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata hanya berisi kebohongan. Jika saja detik ini dia bisa menyeret Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya, Sasuke bersumpah akan segera membungkam mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya agar ia tidak lagi mendengarkan satu pun kebohongan meskipun membutuhkan waktu hingga semalaman.

Akan lebih mudah bagi Sasuke jika Hinata meneriakinya, membentaknya, atau bahkan memukulinya. Demi apapun, Sasuke justru sangat benci jika diperlakukan Hinata seperti biasanya. Dengan tanpa beban Hinata malam ini terus berada di sisinya. Menemaninya menyambut tamu undangan, menyapa beberapa kolega, dan juga menanggapi dengan santai pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari awak media.

 _God,_ Sasuke benar-benar putus asa. Segala cara yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengatasi masalah yang berkaitan dengan perempuan sama sekali tidak dapat digunakan pada Hinata. Sekilas memang terlihat bahwa selama ini Hinatalah yang seakan menerima apapun yang diperbuatnya. Namun, apakah kau akan percaya jika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa justru dirinyalah yang selama ini selalu mengikuti segala alur kehidupan Hinata? Dan juga memenuhi segala keinginan Hinata?

Dulu saat SMA, Hinatalah yang berinisiatif untuk memulai membina hubungan pacaran. Dapat meniduri Hinata hanyalah sebuah angan-angan. Namun, Hinata dengan wajah polosnya perlahan membuat angan-angan Sasuke menjadi kenyataan. Dan kau tahu, setelahnya Sasuke terus saja dihinggapi oleh rasa penyesalan. Menyesal karena apa yang selama ini terus dijaganya telah ternoda. Dan ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan alasan klise apakah Hinata marah padanya? Tidak, Hinata justru memeluk dan menciumnya. Bisikan untuk melanjutkan hubungan persahabatan seolah menjadi rantai kutukan.

Seberapa pun sering Sasuke berganti perempuan dan mencoba untuk lepas dari kutukan, hasil akhirnya pun akan tetap sama. Dirinya akan tetap kembali pada Hinata. Tetap menjadikan Hinata sebagai pusat kehidupan.

Jadi ketika beberapa bulan yang lalu mendapatkan tawaran dari sang ayah untuk mengurus anak perusahaan yang berada di Suna, Sasuke merasa bahwa inilah kesempatan terakhir untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Mengakhiri kisah-kasih yang terantai oleh label bernama persahabatan.

.

.

.

Sasuke berkali-kali meneriaki pikirannya untuk tidak sedikitpun menggerakkan bibirnya. Sekali saja Sasuke melakukannya, maka hilang sudah kesempatan terakhirnya. Di parkiran mobil Hinata menciumnya. Bibir halus Hinata bergerak perlahan untuk menyesap bibir bawahnya. Memberikan godaan yang membuat Sasuke ingin segera melahap bibir Hinata dengan segenap hasrat yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke selalu menyayangi Hinata. Selalu mencintainya. Selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Mendominasinya. Memilikinya.

Dan hanya dengan satu bisikan dari Hinata, mampu membuat Sasuke memegang kendali untuk menjadikan ritme ciuman menjadi berantakan. Lupakan ciuman-ciuman lembut yang sering mereka lakukan. Hm, tentunya ciuman lembut saja takkan mampu memuaskan keduanya yang saat ini haus akan tuntutan.

.

.

.

Lips are movin.

Maka, gerakkanlah bibirmu untuk mengucapkan kebenaran. Jika kau memang memiliki keinginan, maka ungkapkan. Teriakkan. Hingga di akhir nanti kau takkan menjumpai kata penyesalan. Hyuuga Hinata tidak ingin kembali mengulang kesalahan. Rantai persahabatan seharusnya sejak dulu sudah ia lepaskan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang kan menanggung beban. Sudah saatnya bagi Hinata dan Sasuke untuk menjalani kehidupan dengan saling berpegangan tangan, berbagi ciuman, dan berbagi kehangatan.

Jadi, jika memang ingin saling memiliki mengapa harus bertahan dengan label persahabatan? Hm, tertarik untuk mengakirinya dengan sebuah ciuman?

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

.

.

.

Satu lagi fic absurd dari bong yang sedang dilanda kesepian :')

Terimaksih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Dan mohon maaf kalo nemu typo

Judul fic ini bong ambil dari judul lagu milik Meghan Trainor.

Yup, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan tolong doain bong biar bisa lulus sidang Juni ini dan bisa nulis fic selanjutnya _

Jaa, na…


End file.
